


Sir Lancelot goes on a Quest.

by StayingSafe



Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayingSafe/pseuds/StayingSafe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day. Very short one shot full of silliness. Pretty much crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sir Lancelot goes on a Quest.

* * *

 

The Knights arose from the Table. "Fear not," said the handsome Sir Lancelot. "I will rescue the fair damsel and avenge her dignity as well." He bowed low, and was gone before the others could speak a word. "Ah! I knew he was the right one for the job!" proclaimed King Arthur from his mighty perch at the Head of the Table. The Knights regained their positions of ease. King Arthur arose and left the room in search of the beautiful Guinevere, to convey the news of Sir Lancelot's brave and auspicious quest. (Or so Sir Bedevere opined, sad to say, with an ungentlemanly snigger. To which only poor Sir Galahad, unknowing of his Knightly father's (k)nightly trysts with the Queen, remained silent and unsmiling in his bafflement.)

 

However, unknown to the rest of the Knights, the King's conveyal of the news to his Wife the Queen had been a mere side issue, of lesser importance- one intended to ensure her distracted thoughts and prevent her from wondering where he might be off to. King Arthur beat a swift retreat.

For King Arthur was off to make his own forays into the Land of Love, aided and abetted by his very own dear friend, the Wizard Merlin.

 

They say pleasure is greatly enhanced by the action of Magic.

 

Suffice to say, Arthur would attest to that truth, upon his life.

* * *

 


End file.
